Plongée dans les souvenirs
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après ce qu'il s'est passé sur les docks, Oswald se retrouve dans l'ancien appartement d'Ed. L'endroit est exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Est-ce un rêve ?


**[Attention vilains spoilers mi-saison 3 dans ce texte]**

 _Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui m'a donné l'idée de cette fic. J'étais tranquillement en train de bosser sur mon projet de kid ua (alors que j'ai aussi un autre OS en chantier) et paf, c'est sorti tout seul._  
 _Je l'ai un peu retravaillée pour qu'il y ait une ambiance, j'espère que vu qu'il y a pas mal de dialogue, il y aura quand même une atmosphère. J'adore l'appart d'Ed; j'ai vu un post sur tumblr qui en faisait la remarque, et c'est vrai qu'en revoyant des épisodes avec des scènes qui se passent dedans, le travail du décor est vraiment cool, notamment au niveau de cette espèce de lumière verte zarbi qui correspond évidemment très bien au Riddler. Bref, je crois que j'avais tout simplement envie d'écrire un truc post-hiatus, et vu qu'on doit attendre encore près d'un mois...voilà une proposition de comment Oswald s'en sort._  
 _Car Gordon a bien eu son épisode hallucinatoires, je ne vois pas pourquoi Ozzie n'aurait pas le sien - et ça nous permettrait d'avoir du Nygmobblepot gratuit XD Oui, je pense que c'est surtout ça qui a dû me motiver à l'écriture en fait XD_

* * *

L'appartement était comme dans ses souvenirs. Sombre et intime, avec une grande pièce pleine d'objets hétéroclites, et une lumière vert bouteille passant à travers la grande fenêtre à store. Le ronronnement de la ventilation était apaisant et rappelait si clairement à Oswald la période de convalescence qu'il avait passé là, dans le lit d'Ed, à gémir sur son sort.

Les pensées de sa mère l'effleurèrent, le fragilisant. Il se sentit sur le point de tomber et les refoula en paniquant.

La voix d'Ed le tira de ses souvenirs. Il leva les yeux et tomba dans le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

\- Ed !, s'exclama-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Ed lui sourit.

\- Je suis là Oswald, dit Edward en s'agenouillant sur le rebord du lit pour être à sa hauteur.

Le Pingouin soupira de soulagement et rit nerveusement, les larmes au bord des cils..

\- Je...je croyais t'avoir perdu.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais, déclara Ed en fermant les yeux, comme un gros chat satisfait sous une caresse, et sourit et en posant ses grandes mains sèches sur celles d'Oswald.

Les yeux du Pingouin s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes – il se sentait fragile comme du verre - et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire tremblant.

\- Pourtant...tu m'as tué. Je me rappelle que tu as tiré.

\- Oswald, si tu étais mort, je ne serais pas là en train de te parler.

\- Tu...est-ce que tout ça est réel ?, demanda Oswald en laissant retomber ses mains pour regarder autour de lui.

Edward sourit en haussant les épaules. La réponse suffit au Pingouin qui gémit en se recroquevillant dans les couvertures. Il avait froid tout à coup.

\- Tu dois te réveiller Oswald.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, les épaules courbées par un poids trop lourd à porter. Une blessure trop profonde à supporter.

\- Tu me hais alors à quoi bon ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est pire que la haine, Oswald ?

Le Pingouin grinça des dents :

\- Encore une énigme ?

\- Juste une question. La réponse est : l'indifférence.

Ed lui releva le menton avec une autorité naturelle dont Oswald était avide. Ce dernier le dévora du regard – il avait tellement eu soif de sa compagnie, de son affection, qu'il n'en revenait pas de pouvoir le voir et le toucher.

\- Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est déjà un début.

\- Mais je t'aime !, déclara Oswald avec emphase. Je voudrais que...tu m'aimes aussi.

Edward se redressa, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas lorsqu'il quitta le lit pour se mettre debout.

Il portait un tablier rose où était inscrit « Embrassez le génie ».

\- Je t'aimais, dit-il gravement. Tu as gâché tout ça.

\- Mais-mais...je ne pensais pas..., bafouilla Oswald.

\- Tu as tué Isabella.

\- Non ! Ne parle pas d'elle !

Ed lâcha un soupir et croisa les bras :

\- D'accord, d'accord. On est dans ton rêve Oswald. Je parle d'elle uniquement à cause du sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge. C'est toi qui me fait dire ces mots.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Oswald tandis qu'il dévisageait Edward, hébété.

\- Je suis...tellement désolé, Ed.

\- Tu l'as déjà dis. Dans la réalité, je veux dire. A la morgue.

\- Mais là c'est la vérité !, se défendit le Pingouin avec véhémence.

Il s'agrippa au tablier d'Edward et se blottit de force contre sa poitrine, crispant ses doigts sur son pull vert, l'oreille posée contre son coeur. Il pouvait presque l'entendre tambouriner sans hâte, ce qui était relaxant.

\- Je n'ai...jamais...voulu...

\- Bien sûr que si, tu l'as voulu, le contredit Ed en lui rendant son étreinte lentement, caressant son dos comme on cajole un chat quémandeur. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Tu as changé depuis.

\- Oui. OUI !, s'écria Oswald en levant la tête pour le regarder d'un air suppliant. J'ai changé ! Je peux...je peux me racheter !

\- Pour cela, il faut commencer par te réveiller, dit tranquillement Ed. J'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, que tu reviennes à Gotham. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis sur les docks ?

Il se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Oswald :

\- Tu n'es rien sans moi et je ne suis rien sans toi. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

Le Pingouin ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte. Il avait la gorge nouée. A ses oreilles résonnaient le bruit du coup de feu, le bruit de la chute dans l'eau. Le souvenir du contact glacé de la rivière se refermant sur lui le gela sur place, avec ce désespoir complet, de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais avec la personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Il frissonna.

\- Ed je...je voulais que tu saches...je, balbutia Oswald en le tirant vers lui plus près, pour oublier le froid, l'engourdissement de la perforation dans son ventre.

\- Je sais Oswald, murmura Edward près de ses lèvres. Je t'aime aussi, mais il faut que tu reviennes. On ne pourra pas continuer la partie si tu restes hors jeu...

Il ferma les paupières derrière ses lunettes et l'embrassa très doucement, tellement doucement qu'Oswald savait avec certitude que c'était un rêve. C'était parfait.

Ça ne pouvait évidemment n'être qu'un rêve.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut, dans un hoquet, avec l'impression d'avoir les poumons remplis d'eau putride.

Il était en vie.


End file.
